Transcriptions of audio communications between people may assist people that are hard-of-hearing or deaf to participate in the audio communications. Transcription of audio communications may be generated with assistance of humans or may be generated without human assistance using automatic speech recognition (“ASR”) systems. After generation, the transcriptions may be provided to a device for display.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.